The Power Of Music
by Juliet28
Summary: Who knew that one Talent Show could change everything. Fem! Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou and Malik. Pairings YYxY AxH SxJ BxR MxM
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello lovely readers!**

**Everyone: Another story! – Sweatdrops animation style-**

**Me: Sorry I was bored and I can't update any more stories because I have writer's block.**

**Yugi: But you need to update on the other two stories!**

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Hana: Juliet doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

**Hi, my name is Yugi Motou and this is my story. My hair has three colors black, amethyst and yellow, it's in the shaped of a star with the amethyst at the edge of my hair and black in the middle. I also had bangs that framed my face it's in the color yellow and my hair is shoulder length. I still had some of my baby fat on my face that made me look like an eleven year old when I am actually seventeen. It was often said that my amethyst eyes sparkled brighter than the brightest star in the sky. My skin's color is pale like the moonlight you see every night. I have a twin sister her name is Heba. We look exactly the same beside from our skin, her skin is tan. We both have boyfriends who are also twins. The name of my boyfriend is Yami Sennen he looks like the boyish version of me only he has gravity defying hair and instead of amethyst tipped edges he had crimson tipped and also crimson eyes. His twin looked the same but just like me and Heba, his brother Atem Sennen has tan skin darker than Heba's and he has pale. They are also the owners of Sennen story goes like this….**

* * *

It was just a normal day at school when Malik one of my best friends came with some news.

"Hey guys guess what I heard!" she shouted with so much excitement. Malik Ishtar had tan skin and blond hair that reached her middle back. Her eyes are lilac. She wore a leather pants that fit her body nicely, a lilac blouse and a black leather boots.

"What is it Malik?" Heba asked. She wore the same as Malik only crimson colored blouse.

"Their having a talent show at school and guess, whose is entering?" she asked but when no one answered she continued "Anzu and Vivian!" We all laughed at that. You must be wondering why we're laughing well it was because those two are the school sluts and have been after me and Heba's boyfriends since we started school.

"Hey girls, what so funny?" Atem asked as he and the boys walked up to us. Atem was wearing a black leather pants, crimson colored leather shirt, a black combat boots and a black chocker around his neck.

"It-it's… just" Heba tried to say but was too busy laughing. I saw the confused look on their faces so I calmed myself down enough to answer.

"Anzu and Vivian are entering the school's talent show." I said. I was wearing a white leather pants, sky blue blouse and the same boots as Heba and Malik. They all started to laugh for a few minutes and then calmed down.

"That…. W-was rich!" Marik shouted, he kinda the boyish version to Malik. Marik Fukui, he was wearing black leather pants, lavender leather shirt and a Nike's black snickers.

"You can say that again." Seto said. Seto Kaiba is the tallest of the group he has brown hair with crystal blue eyes and has tan skin. He is also the owner of Kaiba crop. He's wearing a black leather pants, black leather shirt and a white trench coat. He has on black boots not like the one we're wearing and a few belts on his arms and legs.

"Hey I think we should go." Joey said, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Josphine Wheeler she had dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders and she has hazel colored eyes. She was the tallest of the girls. She had on slim black jeans, a yellow blouse and a pair of white snickers.

"Joey, are you feeling okay?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ryou asked. Ryou Bakura she had snow white her that reached her lower back and chocolate brown eyes. She has pale skin. She was wearing a black leather pants, white blouse and the same boots as us besides Joey.

"Then why in bloody hell would we want to go to the TALENT SHOW!" Bakura shouted. Bakura Maki he's like the boyish version of Ryou. He was wearing black leather pants, dark brown shirt and a pair of black shoes.

"Joey, are you crazy!" Malik shouted.

"Wait, maybe he is not crazy." Yami said everyone looked at him in shock. Yami was wearing the same thing as his twin brother. "Look if we go we can take videos and use it to get them to leave us alone."

"Yami I think your right they'll, have leave us alone or we can post the video on every television channel that we can think of." Atem said agreeing with his brother.

"Okay, well I'm in," Heba said "Malik when the Talent Show?"

"It's tonight actually." She replied.

"So who else is coming?" Heba asked.

"Sorry Heba can't go me and Seto have a date." Joey said.

"But it was your idea!" she said.

"I know but I didn't think you guys will really go."

"Okay who else is coming?"

"I can't go have a date with Ryou." Bakura said.

"Me too, I have a date with Malik." Marik said.

"Yugi please tell me that you and Yami are coming?" Heba asked me with a sigh. I giggled and replied to my stressed out twin.

"Of course we are!" I replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

That night at the Talent Show was packed. I mean there are too much people here, just to see a few people dance and sing. Me, Yami, Heba and Atem were at the exit just in case Anzu and Vivian saw us. Just then the Host came on stage.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" he started "Tonight we will have the best performance ever!" You got that right. They started off with two girls trying to hip hop well that's, what Heba said. There were a few more performances until the final performance.

"Our final performance for tonight is Anzu Mazaki and Vivian Wong and they will be singing 'Forget Her'" the host said. We got the camera ready to video them.

"This song is for Yami and Atem Sennen!" Anzu said pointing to us.

Vivian: "Staring out the window  
I am blinded by  
Thoughts surrounding you  
I am hypnotized

I'm gonna make believe  
You're gonna come with me  
Just give me half a chance  
Maybe you will see

I'm better

The day I went away  
It was a big mistake  
Couldn't turn around  
To see your face"

Both: "Forget her

'Cause I'd walk a thousand miles  
Down this road for you  
And I'd climb the highest mountain  
Touch the sky for you, for you

Forget her"

I looked to Yami and Atem to see their expression but what I saw shocked me they were moving towards the stage and they were dancing to the music.

Anzu: "I can feel you growing colder  
As each day goes by  
I'm just a memory  
That you'll forget in time

I'm gonna make believe  
You're gonna come with me  
Just give me half a chance  
And maybe you will see

I'm better

The day I went away  
It was a big mistake  
Couldn't turn around  
To see your face"

I looked to Heba to see the him not looking too happy with his boyfriend and to tell you the truth I'm not very happy with Yami either.

Both:" 'Cause I'd walk a thousand miles  
Down this road for you  
And I'd climb the highest mountain  
Touch the sky for you

I will make you believe  
You can count on me  
I'm the one for you

I will fight to keep you by my side  
I would die for you, for you

Can we make a promise  
We'll always keep  
I'll be there for you  
Will you be there for me?

If we make this promise  
You can count on me  
As time goes by  
You'll still be all I need

'Cause I'd walk a thousand miles  
Down this road for you  
And I'd climb the highest mountain  
Touch the sky for you

I will make you believe  
You can count on me  
I'm the one for you

I will fight to keep you by my side  
I would die for you, for you

Forget her"

When the song finished we were about to call them back, but what happened shock me and Heba and also leaving us with a broken heart. What they did was that they got up on stage and were now kissing Anzu and Vivian.

* * *

T.B.C

**Me: Maybe I will update the next by tonight and the rest of my stories through the week.**

**Hana: You cruel girl I thought I was the Yami.**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Yugi: (Crying her heart out)**

**Heba: (Angry as hell) Juliet YOUR DEAD!**

**Hana: Hey I won't let you hurt my hikari!**

**Heba: Then die with her. (Running Hana down with a dagger)**

**Me: I'm sorry Yugi it had to be done for the plot (Trying to comfort her) **

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone! Let's get on with the story, sorry for the long wait. I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

When the song finished we were about to call them back, but what happened shock me and Heba and also leaving us with a broken heart. What they did was go up on stage and kissing Anzu and Vivian.

**Now**

* * *

I felt so angry but my broken heart over powered my anger, I looked up again to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me but they weren't, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Heba grabbed my hand and brought us out of the school. She went to her car that she got from Atem and opened the doors to let us in. The car she had was an Aston Martin Rapide and the color was red. We went into it and Heba turned on the engine and we drove off to the Kame Game Shop where we lived. After we arrived grandpa asked what was wrong but we didn't respond and just went to our rooms for who knows how long.

It had been two days since the Talent Show and none of our friends or ex- boyfriends has even looked at us when we were at school. They were with Anzu and Vivian the whole time but that's not the worse thing it's the words they said to us that made me cry and Heba angry, so me and my twin are planning to leave the country. We told grandpa he agreed but was not happy that his granddaughters were leaving. We were at the airport saying goodbye to grandpa.

"Are you sure, you want to leave girls I'll miss you?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah were sure" Heba said. She was wearing a black leather pants, black leather blouse and a black leather boots.

"And we'll miss you too" I said crying. I was wearing white leather pants, a white leather blouse and white boots. I was going to miss grandpa and even through they broke my heart and Heba's, I'm going to miss my friends and ex-boyfriends as well.

"Okay, do we have everything Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yeah lets go" I replied, we turned to grandpa and said bye.

"Bye Yugi, Heba." He replied sadly. We went on our plane and if you were wondering where we're going its New York City, America, Who we have in New York? Our parents and why we weren't with them before? We don't like the fancy life, we just wanted to be normal girls who went to public school and had friends who liked us for us and not for the money, but I guess that can't happen. We found our seats and waited for the plane to take off. I didn't like plane rides so I went to sleep before it started to fly off.

* * *

**Heba's POV**

When the plane took off, Yugi was already asleep. I was really angry with Yami and Atem the nerves of those bastards to dump us at the talent show and after that our friends accused us of cheating on our **EX-BOYFRIENDS. **I didn't really like my parents because my dad always wanted me and Yugi to have an arranged marriage, but I guess that he's going to get his wish after all. I know that the plane ride to New York City from Japan was long so I followed Yugi and fell asleep.

* * *

**13 Hours later**

I woke up a few minutes later, before the plane landed so I woke up Yugi. Soon after the plane landed, we came out of the plane with our luggage and saw white limo. The driver came to us and asked.

"Are you the Motou twins?"

"Yes we are." We replied "why?"

"Please follow me to limo." We looked at each other and followed him to the limo. When we entered the limo we saw our parents. James Motou our father. He looks like Atem only the adult version. His eyes were blue instead of crimson. Our mother Yuki Motou looks just like us only shes an adult version and she had pale skin instead of tan like mine. Mom gave me a bear hug will Yugi was getting one from dad.

"Mom…" I started.

"Dad…." Yugi continued.

"AIR!" We both finished together. They let go of us both saying 'I'm sorry.'

"So, why have you guys returned to New York?" Mom asked.

"Um…. It just wasn't working out for us in Domino." Yugi said depressed. Both our parents detected this, but didn't say anything. The drive home was silent until I broke it.

"When are we going to school?"

"Um… You start school tomorrow, why?" Dad asked.

"Is it a public school or private school?"

"It's a public school. Your grandfather told us you guys hated private schools." Mom said a little disappointed. We came to a stop, when we exited the limo we were in front of a white mansion, well more like a palace. Why do I say so, because it is bigger than a normal mansion. I turned to my parents and said.

"I see that you still live here."

"Why would we move, I know it is very big but you will have to get used to it." Dad said.

"Whatever." I stated simple.

"Do we still have our same rooms?" Yugi asked.

"Yes you do, but it just changed a bit to fit your life style." Mom said. We nodded and then entered the mansion. They did not have a lot of maids or butler only maybe seven or eight excluding the chefs. The outside couldn't compare to the inside it was very big but still look like a palace only with modern day stuff. We went up the stairs and straight to our rooms. I know Yugi must be crying so I went to her room to check on her.

"Yugi may I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door. She opened the door but when I saw her eyes they were red and puffy, hey cheeks were stained with tears. I couldn't take it any more I pulled her in a comforting embrace. She seemed to calm down a little, but was still crying. I pushed her gentle into the room and locked the door. Her room was still big with her king size bed in the middle and four bed post at the edges. The room was painted in baby blue, the carpet was sky blue, the curtains were navy blue and the bed sheets were white. She had a closet, an extra door which led to the bathroom, two nightstands on each side of her bed, a dresser,a flat screen T.V and a mini refrigerator . I walked her over to the bed to sit down.

"Why did they do this Heba, why?" Yugi asked me, so sad and broken.

"I don't know Yugi, lets just not think about the past." I said comforting.

"But Heba THEY KISSED THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"You think I don't know that Yugi!" I shouted angry "You think it doesn't hurt me!" she was silent but I still continued "You don't know that all the times that you see me angry and shouting at them, at you, our PARENTS, THAT I AM NOT HURTING TOO!" At that point I was crying. She got up and now I was the one who needed comfort.

"I am so sorry, Heba," She started "I didn't know you were hurting more than me."

"It's….. Okay, so ready to put this behind us and start a new life?"

"I think you mean start a better life."

* * *

**The next day Normal POV**

"Heba it's time to wake up!" Yuki shouted from the other side of the door, she was wearing a blue dress that had the designs of sea shells, sea stars and other things that deals with the ocean, she didn't have on any slippers for reasons on know. Yugi emerged from her room all ready for school. She was wearing a blue leather pants, white leather blouse and white leather boots"Why is it that you are always awake, but Heba isn't?"

"She doesn't like the early morning as she says." She replied "Just let me handle this mom."

"Okay but don't do anything dangerous."

"Don't worry, I won't." When Yugi's mom left, she went to her room and got a bucket of ice that she had put in the mini refrigerator. She went back to Heba's door and opened it. When she went in the room it was exactly like hers only instead of blue she had red. She walked over to the king size bed and poured the bucket of ice on her.

"AH!" Heba shouted from shock. She heard her twin sister laughing. She glared at the tri-colored hair girl. "That was not funny!"

She stopped laughing to look at her angry twin. "Oh trust me Heba when I say that was funny!"

"Whatever."

"Um…..Have you forgotten that we have school today?"

"Nope, I just wanted to be late."

"On your first day"

"We're in the middle of the school term, so what if we're late."

"Get dressed we are not being late!"

"Fine" She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. In a few minutes she was out of the bathroom wearing a crimson leather pants, black leather blouse and black leather boots. They went downstairs and were met by only one parent.

"Good Morning" Heba grumbled.

"Well, looks who is finally up." Yuka said to her daughter, who mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid twin and stupid ice' "Girls I have something to tell you."

"What is it mom?" Yugi asked.

She looked into their eyes unsure if she should tell them "Do you remember all those stories I told you about?"

"Yeah I remember." Heba said.

"Which one are we exactly talking about mom?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

"I'm talking about the one where the princess of the mer kingdom fell in love with a human."

"Yeah we loved that one." Yugi started "You said that the princess was swimming near the beach one day when she this handsome man there. The man saw her and they just both connected just by looking into each others eyes, but the mermaid's father did not like the relationship his daughter had with this human, so he tried to separate them but it didn't work for not even the kings magic was powerful enough to break apart true love. You said the mermaid told her father that she wanted to live with the human on land, he agreed reluctantly but if they ever had a child they will have to visit with him/her on the it's sixteenth birthday."

"What is this all about mom?" Heba asked.

"What I am going to show you girls is real no matter how crazy it looks." She said looking the two in their amethyst eyes they nodded their heads to confirm it. She got up from where she was sitting and went to upstairs to one of the guest's rooms. When the twins entered she locked the door and went into the bathroom. She came out with a bucket of water and poured it on her self but what happened, shocked Heba and Yugi. Their mother's legs turned into a bright beautiful silver tail, her dress replaced with a silver bralette or crop bra whatever you called it and she had a silver streak in her hair. They both came out of their shocked and only said one thing.

"OH MY GOSH OUR MOM IS A MERMAID!"

* * *

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Hana: You crazy little girl.**

**Atem: -runs away from killer readers- Hey guys! –runs passed us- Bye guys!**

**Me: Wow everyone wants to kill them.**

**Yugi: This story is crazy.**

**Heba: I know and where stuck with it for-**

**Me: For NOW!**

**Hana: That's what she always says.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! (Dodges flying apples) Hey! (Pouts)**

**Hana: You were missing for a year! You have no reviewers left!**

**Me: Hey! Not my fault! It's my last year in High school and they are giving us no breaks! But I know that is no excuse. Sorry for the extremely late update and thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Hana: She does not own Yugioh characters.**

* * *

**Last time**

"OH MY GOSH OUR MOM IS A MERMAID"

**Now**

* * *

The girls couldn't believe their eyes. Their mother is a mermaid! A freaking half fish! Half human! That is impossible. They stared at the sliver tail that is attached to their mother's body from the waist.

"Girls I know you are shocked to find out about this discovery but I need you to remain calm and go the school." She said, calmly.

"Stay calm! You're a freaking fish, Mom! How can we stay calm and just go to school after seeing this?!" Heba exclaimed, out of shock and anger.

"I know and I will explain everything when you get home. We don't want you two to be late for your first day of school. Okay? Now go." She ordered. The twins reluctantly left the room and went outside, grabbing their bags in the process. They went into the limo and sat quietly. Waiting for it to start and bring them to school.

* * *

*At School*

* * *

"Juliet! You are totally being unfair! How can you go and spend time with people you don't even know and yet you cannot spend time with your boyfriend!" a boy with blonde hair, violet eyes and pale skin said. The same girl Juliet looked at him and then smacked him on the back of the head. This caused him to rub his head.

"They are new and they are in my class! I am being the nice one and giving them a tour around the school. Got it?" She answered with a glare. She had pink hair with sky blue eyes her skin was also pale, but not as pale as her boyfriend's. She began to walk towards the school gate, the boy following with a pout on his face. Just then a limo came up to the school gates. Two twin girls came out of the limo. Juliet placed a smile on her face and walked over to them.

"Hi!" She said, happily, "My name is Juliet and I will be your tour guide for the day! I hope we can become friends." The twins looked at each other, then back at Juliet, both of them giving her a friendly smile.

"Hello. My name is Yugi Motou and this is my twin sister Heba Motou. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yugi said, softly. They all looked at the boy who was whistling casually not paying attention. Juliet elbowed him in the side.

"Introduce yourself, idiot." She ordered. He glared at her but cleared his throat and looked at the twins.

"Greetings, my name is Antonio Davis. I hope you enjoy yourself at our school." He said, half heartedly. The twins nodded in thanks.

"Now that introductions are over," Juliet began as she took out two pieces of paper and gave it to Yugi and Heba, "You both have classes with me and each other so don't worry about not knowing where your classes are." She finished. She began to walk towards the school and motioned for Yugi and Heba to follow.

* * *

*Japan, Domino City*

* * *

Anzu and Vivian thought it would be great to go by the Kame Game Shop and tease Yugi and Heba about the fact that they stole their boyfriends, since they hadn't been in school for a while, they thought they would tease them at home. They even brought the boys along to prove their point. They walked towards the Game Shop and opened the door, hearing the little bell to signal that there was a customer. Grandpa came out of the storage room, shocked to see who had entered the his shop.

"Hello, old man. May we speak the sluts that you have upstairs." Anzu said with a hiss. Solomon seemed to frown in confusion.

"I am sorry, but I do not know what 'sluts' you are referring to." He said in total confusion. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Listen you old fool, we are not going to ask again. Where are _Yugi _and _Heba_?" she said hissing out the Yugi and Heba part. Grandpa seemed upset that these two girl are calling his granddaughters sluts.

"They do not live here anymore. They went back home to their parents." He said, taking up the broom to sweep the shop. The two girls seemed to be angry, but then smirked.

"Where are they?" Anzu sang out knowing that he would tell them if they had asked. Solomon froze in his tracks. 'That hypnotic voice, these two girls are sirens.' Solomon thought. 'That must be how they got Yami and Atem to fall for them. Those darn sirens always do this to get what they want. Let me just play along'

"They are still in Domino City." Solomon lied. The girls smirked.

"Where?" Vivian sang out. Solomon cringed at the high pitched note.

"Let me write down the address. It is a place you do not know about." He said walking around the cashier table. He took out two seashell necklace and a pen and paper, writing a fake address on it, before walking back around the table and giving the paper to Anzu but hiding the two seashell necklace. He looked at Yami and Atem.

"Can you two boys help me with the delivery today? I have no one to help me" He asked. The boys looked at Anzu and Vivian for permission. The girls seemed to think about it, if they didn't Solomon will suspect something so they nodded and left the game shop going to the fake address that Solomon gave them. Solomon smiled and took out the seashell necklace.

"Can you two boys put this on? Please?" He asked. The boys looked at each other, but took the necklaces and placed them on. They winced in pain and held their heads. Once the pain subsided they looked at Solomon, confused.

"Solomon? What's going on here?" Atem asked, confused. Solomon said nothing and waited until their memories came back to them. Once it did, both boys opened their eyes in shock and fear.

"Oh no! Yugi! Heba!" They both said, ready to leave but Solomon stopped them.

"Boys, Wait! The girls are not in Domino." He said. They stooped and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Solomon? Where are they?" Yami asked, concern lacing in his voice, afraid that his Aibou may be in trouble.

"They are in New York, America." He stated. The boys jaws dropped in shock.

"NEW YORK!" They exclaimed. Solomon nodded.

"I suggest you get the gang together and go save your girlfriends and also do not take off those necklaces it will keep you safe from Anzu and Vivian." He ordered.

"Solomon, what are they?" Atem asked, curiously.

"They are sirens. Enemies of mer-folks and man, anytime they sing they can control any man, rather mortal or not. Please stay away from them. Go explain to your friends quickly and all of you go to New York to the girls. I will explain to school." He explained.

"How do you know this?" Yami asked.

"My daughter-in-law is a mermaid. Now go!" Solomon commanded. The boys ran out of the house and to the Kaiba Mansion where they know the gang would be.

* * *

*Somewhere else*

* * *

"We need to kill the princesses before they return to the sea." One with a black tail said.

"I know and once we killed them, we will rule the mer-people! Us!" the other with the same black tail said.

"Patience brothers, patience." Another with an dark green tail said, smirking deviously.

T.B.C

* * *

**Me: Sorry again for not updating! Hope you liked it!**

**Hana: I can't believe you came back with this.**

**Me: (pouts) Sorry.**

**Gen: Hi! **

**Hana and the gang: (blinks in confusion)**

**Me: (laughs nervously) Say hi to my other Yami!**

**Hana and the gang: WHAT?!**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
